Muk (Canon)/Niarobi
|-|Grimer= |-|Muk= |-|Alolan Grimer= |-|Alolan Muk= Summary Muk is a Poison type Pokémon introduced in the Kanto region. It is the final evolution of Grimer. Powers and Stats Tier: High 5-A. 4-A with Z-Moves | 3-C | High 5-A. 4-A with Z-Moves | 3-C Name: Grimer | Muk Origin: Pokémon Gender: Can be male or female Age: Varies Classification: Sludge Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Longevity, Regeneration (High-Mid, can regenerate from exploding), Elasticity, Radiation Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Smoke Manipulation, Nightmare Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Sealing, Statistics Amplification, Plant Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Mind Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Reactive Power Level, Statistics Reduction, Emotional Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Black Hole Creation, Earth Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Creation, Matter Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Rock Manipulation, Power Nullification, Teleportation, Venom Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Duplication, Sleep Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Summoning, Sound Manipulation, BFR, Absorption, Can attack while sleeping, Fear Manipulation, Aura, Healing, Spatial Manipulation, Can harm intangible beings and souls, Acausality (Anyone can bypass the effects of time by just ignoring reality), Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, and Law Manipulation (There were several occasions where just any regular Pokémon are capable of changing the future when the future was already set, such as the time where Sabrina knew she would fight the protagonist three years in advance, and she foresaw their victory, and then changed the future to where she won, and yet they still won, anyway. Olympia can also predict the future and she sees battles as the trainers writing their futures and fates. It is clarified when fighting against one Hex Maniac that her clairvoyance was so potent that the player's Pokémon had to have rewrote the laws of causality to have won), Resistance to Martial Arts, Chi Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Fungus Manipulation, Solar Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation, Venom Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Gross-based attacks, Snake-based attacks, Emotional Manipulation, Faery-based attacks, Bug-based attacks | All previous abilities boosted, Stealth Mastery, Chi Manipulation, Pain Manipulation | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Longevity, Regeneration (High-Mid, can regenerate from exploding), Elasticity, Radiation Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Smoke Manipulation, Nightmare Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Sealing, Statistics Amplification, Plant Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Mind Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Reactive Power Level, Statistics Reduction, Emotional Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Black Hole Creation, Curse Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Creation, Matter Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Rock Manipulation, Power Nullification, Teleportation, Venom Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Duplication, Sleep Manipulation, Power Mimicry, Electricity Manipulation, Summoning, Sound Manipulation, BFR, Absorption, Can attack while sleeping, Aura, Healing, Can harm intangible beings and souls, Acausality (Anyone can bypass the effects of time by just ignoring reality), Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, and Law Manipulation (There were several occasions where just any regular Pokémon are capable of changing the future when the future was already set, such as the time where Sabrina knew she would fight the protagonist three years in advance, and she foresaw their victory, and then changed the future to where she won, and yet they still won, anyway. Olympia can also predict the future and she sees battles as the trainers writing their futures and fates. It is clarified when fighting against one Hex Maniac that her clairvoyance was so potent that the player's Pokémon had to have rewrote the laws of causality to have won), Resistance to Martial Arts, Chi Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Fungus Manipulation, Solar Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation, Venom Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Gross-based attacks, Snake-based attacks, Soul Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Nightmare Manipulation, Evil-based attacks, Black Holes, Gravity Manipulation, Magic, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Sleep Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Mind Reading, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Memory Manipulation, Precognition, Psychic Energy Projection | All of the previous abilities of Alolan Grimer boosted, Chi Manipulation, Pain Manipulation Attack Potency: Dwarf Star level (Comparable to Pokémon who can use Seismic Toss and Moonlight.) Multi-Solar System level with Z-Moves (All basic Z-Moves should scale to Twinkle Tackle, where we see a space that has a background full of stars, which is clarified in the move description to have been created by the user.) | Multi-Solar System level+ (Comparable to most fully-evolved Pokémon, such as Gothitelle, who has spatial manipulation at this potency and can create a world with a background full of stars from its memories, Beheeyem, who can create a dream world with a background full of stars, Gardevoir, who can create a world with a background full of stars, Musharna, who can turn dream worlds to mist, and Mismagius, who can create a world with a background full of stars.) | Dwarf Star level (Comparable to Grimer from other regions.) Multi-Solar System level with Z-Moves (All basic Z-Moves should scale to Twinkle Tackle, where we see a space that has a background full of stars, which is clarified in the move description to have been created by the user.) | Galaxy level+ (Comparable to Muk from other regions.) Speed: FTL (Comparable in speed to Diglett, who was stated to be faster than light speed. Can dodge moves like Flash with a slight boost in speed.) | FTL+ (Far faster than before. Far faster than Pokémon who can keep up with Pokémon who can use Morning Sun.) | FTL (Comparable in speed to Grimer from other regions.) | FTL+ (Comparable in speed to Muk from other regions.) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Dwarf Star Class. Multi-Solar System Class with Z-Moves | Galaxy Class+ | Dwarf Star Class. Multi-Solar System Class with Z-Moves | Galaxy Class+ Durability: Dwarf Star level. Multi-Solar System level with Z-Power | Galaxy level+ | Dwarf Star level. Multi-Solar System level with Z-Power | Galaxy level+ Stamina: Very high Range: Ranges from standard melee range to interstellar range. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Can acquire an IQ of nearly a thousand. Weaknesses: Psychic and Ground type attacks. | Ground type attacks. Key: Grimer | Muk | Alolan Grimer | Alolan Muk Note: This profile covers the possible capabilities of an average, untrained Pokémon. Category:Tier 5 Category:TheHadouCyberspaceWitch Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 4